USS Accord (NCC-1842)
USS Accord (NCC-1842) is a Soyuz-class starshipUSS Accord NCC-1842 Accessed 14 December 2007. in service in the 23rd and 24th centuries. Launched in October, 2256, along with other Soyuz-class starships, it would be lost nearly seven years later while on a classified mission. One of its command bases during this time was Starbase 25. In April of 2292, the Accord, lost for 30 years, was found by the Federation-class dreadnought [[USS Konkordium (NCC-2106)|USS Konkordium]]. There was major damage to all systems, but the spaceframe remained intact. The logs made it clear that attacker "was a) more advanced (but not much) and b) no one [[United Federation of Planets|Federation] had] encountered before." Months later, Starfleet Intelligence deduces that the same civilization that attacked Accord had attacked the perimeter action ship [[USS Arauca (NCC-1029)|USS Arauca]] in 2289. Over 14 months later, after refit at Ohio Orbital Shipyards, the Accord began its alpha shakedown cruise. It is commissioned in the fall of 2293, with Captain Anbinder taking formal command of Accord. Accord is then launched for a "beta" shakedown cruise with all crew except its Marine Strike Group. In July, 2294, a contingent from the Accord, conveyed aboard its shuttle Hammarskjold, attended the funeral of a former shipmate[http://www.ussavenger.org/800/avglogs.shtm Star Trek: Avenger: "Belonging"] at Starbase 29. May, 2295: A wargames exercise between the fighter squadrons of Space Station Shadowstar, USS Lexington, [[USS Avenger (NCC-1860)|USS Avenger]], and the Accord is scheduled. Other ships, including [[USS Thagard (NCC-652)|USS Thagard]], are to be present as observers. A task force of Tholian vessels attempts to attack the station, but is thwarted. The exercise is rescheduled to October. June, 2295: Accord makes formal contact with ch'Rhailan, a colony of Romulan Unificationist refugees. In 2296, two officers from the Accord traveled to Shadowstar StationStar Trek: Shadowstar Station: "Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence". An Accord officer from the 2290's or 2300's (prior to 2308) goes back in time to 1978 to prevent the assassination of Harvey Milk of San Francisco. The officer's shipmates pursue him and prevent him from interfering with the timeline''Shadowstar Station'' Timeline''Star Trek: Accord'': "City on the Edge of California". Shuttle and auxiliary craft inventory The Accord had at least three shuttles, the Kissinger, the Camp David and the Hammarskjold. The fighters embarked on Accord were of the Smilin' Piranha class. ''Accord'' Officers and Crew 2250's * Lieutenant Commander Nikolai Barstow, first officer * Lieutenant Commander Melissa Sturdevant, second officer 2290's * Captain (later Admiral) Mark H. Anbinder, commanding officer * Rear Admiral John A. Cohen, commanding officer * Lieutenant Katharine Janek, gamma-shift helm officer and shuttle pilot Other ships named Accord 21st century * USS Accord (CG-82) - Ticonderoga-class cruiser - sees action during Honduras Crisis and Maldives War; destroyed by missile from Brazilian Confederation vessel during South Atlantic Conflict. * UNS Accord - Seaquest ii-class submarine, commanded by Guinevere de Lesseps - engaged elements of the Eastern Coalition naval forces on several occasions in the 2040's; in 2053, destroyed while defending Vancouver from Eastern Coalition naval forces. 22nd century * SS Accord - Declaration-class starliner - commissioned by European Hegemony for expeditions to Cygni Theta and Berengaria VII. First contact with Skorr (of Alpha Carinae II?) sometime between commissioning and its disappearance 27 years later in the Vela ExpanseStar Trek: Accord: "The USS Accord Fictional Timeline v. 2.0 beta". * UES Accord - Marshall-class destroyer - commissioned by United Earth Starfleet. Under command of Captain Koren Anastas, the Accord serves in the battle of Tau Ceti and Operation Damocles during the Earth-Romulan War. In 2161, the Accord is incorporated into the United Federation of Planets Starfleet and redesignated USS Accord. She ends her service ca. 2180. * USS Accord - Sadat-class cruiser - Commissioned 2197. Commanded by Capt. (later Commodore) Indra Suleiman, 2215-31. Involved in many skirmishes with Klingon Empire forces after 2218. In 2231, the Accord was part of Task Force Betawi, which battled Klingon forces in defense of New Ruritania. She sustained heavy damages and was destroyed by a warp core breach. 24th century * USS Accord - Wotan-class command and control ship - In service shortly after the Dominion War. External links * USS Accord Fictional Timeline v. 1.31 Accessed 14 December 2007. Notes Accord